1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments for nursing women to facilitate breastfeeding of their babies. More specifically, it relates to a garment covering a woman's torso, such as a T-shirt, that enables nursing an infant while minimizing adjustment of the woman's clothing and has the appearance of a regular, non-nursing garment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mothers of newborn babies and infants have long been advised to breastfeed their children. However, because of women's typically active work schedules and lifestyles, they must often wear clothing that allows them to breastfeed in many locations other than in the home. Nursing women may also prefer wearing a garment that does not have the appearance of being a nursing garment for aesthetic reasons. Consequently, a need has existed for a garment, such as a long or short sleeve T-shirt style garment, that allows for breastfeeding with minimal exposure of the mother's torso and that appears to be a regular, non-nursing T-shirt.
Presently, T-shirts and similar garments that facilitate breastfeeding have visible features that make it apparent that the T-shirt is a nursing garment. Many women feel that these features detract from the garment's appeal, style, and aesthetic. Some nursing women would prefer to wear a regular or conventional looking T-shirt or other more fashionable garment but still be able to breastfeed comfortably while wearing the garment. For example, many women would like to wear a contemporary, form-fitting T-shirt or top that contains no obvious indicia of being a nursing garment. Some women would also prefer to avoid having to unhook, untie, or unzip any part of the garment or T-shirt or have to adjust or move layers of clothing or material attached in some manner to the garment or that work in conjunction with the garment. These obvious functional features of present nursing garments detract from their appearance to some mothers and make it obvious that the woman is wearing a nursing garment. Thus, there is a need for a T-shirt style nursing garment that has the appearance of a regular T-shirt, does not require significant adjustment, and minimizes exposure of the mother while breastfeeding.